Injections
by AnimalCops
Summary: Was anything ever simple in Deepground's medic bay?


_**A/N from A.C.: I missed these two. I love them so much. :3 **_

They were upset… Oh, sweet Shiva, they were so upset… I'm stuck in the labs and there's no way out. My wings flared up to try and scare them - so they wouldn't come any closer. But who am I kidding? Scientists aren't chocobos… you can't get them away by pretending you're bigger than they are… One of the scientists whistled and made a little hand motion.

Suddenly two guards rushed forward and grabbed my arms, holding me in mid air. Another one came at me and bound my wings together so I couldn't spread them. I hissed and screamed and kicked, not wanting to go through with what I knew they had planned. Again. They had to give me my shots and check my wings. They had to poke and prod me until I either passed out from everything or annoyed them until they quit. They wanted to torture me until I screamed loud enough for Brother to hear.

I knew it...

The two assholes holding my arms tightened their grip and slammed me down against a lab table. I narrowed my eyes, yelling at the two of them, "Bastards! Let me go, damnit!"

One of the main scientists stepped forward, "I don't think so. And we're going to try something a little different today, Nero." He reached forward and removed my mask, dropping it to the floor.

I growled and snarled at him, baring my teeth like the animal they thought I was. "Get your damn hands off of me!" I struggled against the men holding my arms down and kicked at the scientist. My wings were being forced against my back painfully and the darkness flying around me in wisps went even faster as my heart rate sped up.

He left for a moment, turning around and going to a table on the other side of the lab. He turned back around to face me though, his creepy orange eyes sparkling a little.

The dumb scientist - well, I guess I can't say that... he is a scientist after all - came closer to me and smirked, raising a shot filled with a clear liquid up in the air, "I will have them hold you so you don't act up."

"Wh- What is that?" I really wanted to know... It's not just stalling.

What if it's poison?

"Just a new experiment." He moved my arm, exposing my bare arm - they kept me nude as the day I was born here, something about keeping me alert, but really, it just made me cold - and quickly pushing the needle into a vein in my wrist. I gave a slight twitch and a hiss of breath between gritted teeth. I hate needles. I hate needles almost as much as I hate these damn scientists. He pushed down on the end of the syringe and watched as the clear liquid entered my body.

He pulled the needle out of my wrist and smirked, "Good."

"Give me my Mako doses now. I need them." I narrowed my eyes when I saw him shake his head, "What? Why the hell not? I need my Mako!"

They can't do this to me. The Mako treatments are what keep me sane. I'll... I'll tell Brother. I'll tell Brother and he'll make them give me my treatments!

"Sorry, Nero. We can't have our new experiment affected by the other things in your system."

"What was it..? What did you inject in me?"

He smirked, making another hand motion to the security guards, making the tighten their grip on my arms, "Just an aphrodisiac."

My eyes went wide as that word his my ears, "A what..?"

"I'm not saying it again, brat. Though I will tell you that this will make you extremely sensitive to touch. So... Have fun."

"What?" I yelped and struggled against the guys holding me down, "Let me go! Don't do this to me, you bastard!"

The scientist waved his hand and the security guards lifted me off the table, supporting me in midair. I growled at him and he just waved his hand again, toward the door, "Take him back to his brother."

"No!" I yelped loudly, kicking at the guards but they just ignored me. They carried me down the hall and tossed me into the throne room.

I fell with a dull thump on the floor and whined softly as pain shot through my body. Weiss walked over from somewhere - probably his throne - and looked down at me. "Brother?"

I groaned softly and looked up at him, "Weiss... Help me..."

He nodded and quickly helped me to my feet, pulling me against his chest. I let out a soft moan and ran my hands down his very well sculpted chest and his flat stomach. He pet my hair gently and I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped out from between my lips. He arched a brow at me, "Brother? You seem to be acting... odd... and why are your wings bound... why are you naked?"

Fuck. They never gave me my clothes back.

"Th- The scientists..." I leaned into the hand stroking my hair, "They... They did it..."

"Scientists?" Weiss spun me around and started to untie my wings. "I've told you not to go there. I've told you that I could get Mako for you, Brother."

"I... I had no choice, Weiss... and... I never got my Mako injections..."

Brother dropped the thin rope that was holding my wings together and turned me back to face him. "They didn't give you any Mako?"

I shook my head and once again leaned against his chest, moaning very softly, eyes closing as brother continued to run his hand through my hair. I shivered and pressed against him, trying to keep myself quiet.

"Are you cold, Nero? I can get you some clothes..."

"No!" I yelped before I could even stop myself and I clutched at his muscles, "Please... Weiss, help me."

"Is that why you're shivering, Brother?" Weiss gave me a little smirk and reached down, touching me gently.

I gasped, bucking forward with desperation, "Ah!"

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled breathily in my ear and I swallowed hard.

"Brother..." The whine left my mouth without my knowledge, "Please... I can't wait... They... They gave me an aphrodisiac..."

Weiss shuddered against me, his hand wrapping around my hard cock. "They aren't very nice, are they..?"

I shook my head and pressed close to his chest, "N- No..."

Brother kept his hand still and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Nero."

"Inside... Please, I want to f- feel you..."

He pulled his hand away, making me whine loudly in protest. "Go to the throne and get down, Nero. You know how I want you."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Moving over to the throne quickly, I got down on my knees before the large chair. Leaning so my chest was against the seat; I pushed my ass out, spreading my legs, hopefully giving Brother a nice view. My hands gripped the edge of the seat and I shivered, the excitement of knowing what was going to happen was causing my cock to drip pre-come slowly to the floor.

"So excited, Brother." Weiss suddenly purred in my ear.

I wasn't even aware he was near me.

He lined himself up and plunged deep inside me. I screamed, feeling myself stretch around his delicious member. Oh, Gaia, he felt so good! He shifted his hips, knowing exactly where to aim to hit my sweet spot dead on. Brother slowly pulled his hips back until I could only feel the tip of him inside me. He reached around and fondled my penis, playing with my sac every few seconds.

I couldn't help the full bodied shudder that ran through my system or the little twitch that my wings gave when he slammed back inside me, pushing hard against my prostate.

"Brother!" I cried, "Oh, Brother... I... I won't last... It's so good!"

Weiss thrust hard and fast, rocking our bodies, stroking my dick in time with his motions. He moans deep in my ear as I let out shrill cries of pure pleasure. I had never felt anything so good before! He's touching every part of me that feels the best, he's pounding so hard into me!

"Weiss!" I screamed, bucking my hips forward as I came hard into his hand and on the floor.

He groaned in my ear and I felt his heat rush into my body seconds after. "Nero..."

"I- I love you... s- so much... Brother..."

"I'll get you... your Mako injections... Nero.." He panted softly, "As... soon as I... catch my breath..."


End file.
